


Give and take

by plantboycharms



Series: Electra Heart [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Collar, D/s relationship, Dom Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, Soft BDSM, Sub Oikawa, but like, collaring, day collar, i can't believe I set out to write dom sub iwaoi and it came out this wholesome, i might even be inclined to tag it as, power and control, theres no smut tho sry, this is probably one of the softest things I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: His lips had a way of making "Hajime" sound more like "Master" than "Master" did. And when Tooru was drunk on submission, Hajime was high on power.





	Give and take

**Author's Note:**

> Give a little, get a lot   
> (A human vulnerability doesn't mean that I am weak)

But damn did Oikawa Tooru look good in a collar.   
"Choker!" He would correct, brightly. "They're very popular in America." And girls would titter amongst themselves and they even started popping up on his university campus, but Iwaizumi knew. And whether he liked it or not, Oikawa knew too.   
Iwaizumi owned Oikawa, through and through, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

But that didn't mean that Oikawa didn't own Iwaizumi right back. 

His lips had a way of making "Hajime" sound more like "Master" than "Master" did. And when Tooru was drunk on submission, Hajime was high on power. 

They had always known that Iwaizumi was in control of the two. Oikawa announced what they would do, and Iwaizumi would give it the okay, and THEN they would do it. Oikawa thought he was making decisions, but he had no power to carry them out until Iwaizumi said he could. It had been like this since they were kids. 

But now, it was different. 

Oikawa didn't know how to ask for /permission/, per say, but he waited for it to be given before he acted on any of his whims. And Iwaizumi gave suggestions, not commands in any way, but suggestions that Oikawa gradually stopped arguing with. Iwaizumi was dragging the submission out of him slowly, carefully, trying not to scare Oikawa off with too-much-too-fast. Standoffish, bratty, outspoken Oikawa didn't know what he wanted. 

 

The day collar was a big step. 

Putting a collar on Oikawa during sex was one thing. He liked the role, Iwaizumi pampering him; he treated it like a game. But he didn't, wouldn't acknowledge that he needed that structure, Iwaizumi's guiding hand, all the time. He didn't know, or refused to see, how much he needed his Iwa-chan to take the reigns. 

So when Iwaizumi had brought him home the little flat box and presented it to a gleefully clapping Oikawa (Presents, Iwa-chan?!) he was sure to watch carefully, while maintaining his same cool composure, as Oikawa lifted the lid off. And when his eyes darted up to meet Iwaizumi's, question unspoken but not needed, Iwaizumi said nothing more than "do you like it?"  
Oikawa had nodded, looking back down at it, eyes shining, and had reached fingers he pretended weren't trembling out to touch it. Iwaizumi had put out a hand to stop him, and said "I'll put it on you, if you want." A pause, then "I'd like you to wear it."

And Oikawa had looked back up, eyes huge, and said "Hajime" in an almost awed whisper that made Iwaizumi's heart jump to his throat. He loved Oikawa so much. 

His hands were steady as he brought the collar around Oikawa's neck and clasped it behind his bowed head, and his voice was steady as he lifted Oikawa's chin to look him in the eyes and say "I love you, Tooru."  
Oikawa's voice was loud, almost mocking as he replied "of course you do!" but quieter and almost reverent when he followed it with "I love you too, Hajime."

 

And their dynamic didn't change, necessarily, but it became clearer. Oikawa's eyes searched for Iwaizumi's for clarity, guidance, direction, reassurance. And Iwaizumi came to Oikawa for the same things, really. It was different, in a way, but at the same time, it wasn't really very different at all. Oikawa needed Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi needed Oikawa too. Fact. 

 

And so it became fact that Oikawa Tooru wore his "choker" at all times. In the shower, during practice, in bed... Any and everywhere. "I need it! How else am I supposed to look more fashionable than you during practice?" he would crow, when confronted about it. Technically, there was no rule about it, they couldn't stop him. He would never admit it, but it comforted him. When Iwaizumi wasn't there, his hand flew to his throat to grasp the simple silver band, thumbing it nervously for support. It was like a safety blanket, almost immediately. 

 

During matches, though, it would be unsafe. Iwaizumi wouldn't let Oikawa wear it, no matter his begging.   
"Iwa-chan, please! I'll feel naked without it!"  
"No, Oikawa. It's not safe." Iwaizumi replied, not looking up from tying his shoes, reated on the bench of the changing room.   
"But Iwa-channnn..." Oikawa whined, purposefully obnoxiously.  
"No, Tooru."  
"Is that an order, Ha-ji-me?" Oikawa asked, sarcastically, drawling out Iwaizumi's name, clearly trying to get a rise out of him.   
"No, but this is. Come kneel in front of me." Iwaizumi's relaxed posture didn't change, but his voice hardened into a command as he said "now, Tooru."

Oikawa stood, stunned, for a moment, then he took an unsteady step towards Iwaizumi from the other side of the room, leaving the locker he was standing in front of open as he walked over, never taking his eyes off of Iwaizumi.   
This was new territory, for both of them. Never had they engaged in something so overt in public, and uncertainty rolled off of Oikawa in palpable waves. Was Iwaizumi going to make him suck his dick here? In the changing room? Would they go to the bathroom? Would there be time before the match? 

Oikawa knelt, slowly, dropping his eyes to Iwaizumi's crotch, hands raising to the waistband of his tournament shorts, but Iwaizumi stopped them with his own, holding both hands in his. 

"No, Tooru. That's not what I want from you." He kissed Oikawa's hands, one after the other, then dropped them. Oikawa let them drop into his lap, somewhat stunned. He looked up at Iwaizumi, letting a soft "Hajime?" leave his mouth.   
"Look down for me, Tooru." It was a command, but gentle this time, and Oikawa looked down immediately, bangs flopping into his eyes. Iwaizumi ran a hand through Oikawa's hair, ruffling it a little (but not enough to mess it up and face Oikawa's wrath) before running his hands back farther, taking the clasp in his fingers and undoing it deftly.   
He heard Oikawa's strangled gasp before he felt the hands grabbing at the bottoms of his shorts, and as he pulled it away, Oikawa raised his eyes, suddenly full of tears, to stare at Iwaizumi. 

His breath caught and he dropped the collar on his lap to cup Oikawa's face, thumbs rubbing back and forth on his cheeks gently.   
"No, no, Tooru, don't cry. Please don't cry."  
Oikawa closed his eyes and one tear fell from his eyes, creeping down his face. Iwaizumi wiped them away, then lightly kissed both eyelids.   
"You don't want me to wear it?" Oikawa whispered, sounding more vulnerable than he ever had before, eyes still closed.   
"I do, Tooru, I do, but your safety is more important." Iwaizumi let his hand slide down Oikawa's neck, leaving one on his cheek, and gently squeezed the front of his neck. His eyes fluttered open and he gasped, but Iwaizumi was back to hands-on-cheeks, leaning forward again to kiss the tip of his nose.   
"We'll put it back on after we win the match. Now come on, let's get out there."

And Oikawa let Iwaizumi guide him to a stand, hands under his elbows and eyes locked on each other's. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa softly, letting as much tenderness seep into it as he could, and then joined their hands so they could walk out into the gym together, as they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to use "yeah you may be good looking but you're not a piece of art" and be fucking savage but somehow ended up being wholesome Iwaizumi And Oikawa Love And Support Each Other content so... Idk man. 
> 
> Anyways come talk to me on tumblr (fragile-euphoria) about how Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in love and support and uplift each other in every aspect of life thanks   
> Also leave me kudos and comments y'all know they're my lifeblood ♪( ´▽｀)  
> Thanks love ya bye


End file.
